


Searching

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [3]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, dark future, mention of forced survival of the fittest nonsense on the world, mention of rape of men by women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Nate, Sam and Kirika search for any leads on potential x-men on this dark world.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

Searching

“So what did you learn?” he asked as Nate and Kirika arrived back at their campsite. The last time they’d ran into people his presence had caused a panic so when they got near another settlement he’d stayed behind. He couldn’t help but wonder what his counterpart in this reality had done to cause such fear.

“Quiet a bit,” Nate said and he saw Kirika turn surprised to him. “They didn’t say much but one of the men in town was the former Avenger Henry Pym who just didn’t want to get involved in the world anymore his mind told me everything we needed to know.” He watched as Nate shook his head. “Mother Askani was right our world is better off for Maddie’s actions.”

“What exactly happened here?” He asked and saw Kirika looked just as curious. “So far we haven’t seen any working machinery except for what Sinister had in his lab just isolated encampments of people.”

“Counter Earth exploded without Maddie there to save it,” Nate said shaking his head. “The energy released filled the entire solar system and when it reached Earth it caused massive problems by taking down every power grid on the planet.”

“Millions would die from that,” Kirika said. “That does not explain why such facilities were not rebuilt though.” He was sure Nate was going to get to that but he could tell Kirika was nervous about something. “And why was that woman telling her child that the dark riders of Apocalypse would get them if he didn’t eat stay quiet.”

“I’m getting to that,” Nate said. “The radiation didn’t just knock out power grids it caused every latent mutant on the planet even those whose X-gene would not activate without genetic modification to suddenly gain powers.” He thought about his mother and Joelle and wondered what mutations they’d developed and if they were even still alive. “It didn’t even stop with mutants those normal humans like the Fantastic four who through genetic quirks can survive severe trauma and gain super powers also found themselves changed into super beings.” 

“So over night the world’s population of super powered people increased dramatically,” He said to give Nate a break. “How big an increase are we talking about?” He could just imagine the chaos if suddenly every x-gene carrier on the planet was a mutant additional super humans would only make it even more pronounced. 

“Pym never knew the exact number but the estimates he heard implied the mutants and advanced humans went from around seventeen million to five or six hundred million.” Nate said and then with an even bigger frown. “Apocalypse showed back up and attacked New York City with an army of mutants liberated from Neverland.” Nate paused to throw another log on the fire. “Since then he rebuilt New York into his fortress city where he and his followers reside, and every so often his dark riders head out and decimate an area to encourage the surviving groups to live by his doctrine survival of the fittest.” Nate snorted. “It has been going on for about fifteen years now.”

“Are there any X-men for us to find then?’ Kirika asked and he found himself wondering too. He also realized that this body he was in was over forty he hadn’t thought it was that old. He wondered then if it had anything to do with being an external. 

“There are, about seven years ago someone reformed the X-men out of survivors of Xavier’s followers and other super heroes.” Nate said. “Pym, turned down the offer to join as he lost all will to fight after his wife died.” Nate looked thoughtful. “Apparently the new leader stays hidden because Apocalypse has made finding and killing them top priority but the x-men are broken up into cells operating around the world protecting folks from the dark riders when they attack and helping to keep the peace when they don’t.” Nate then pointed out a direction. “There’s a team based a few dozen miles that way that Pym knew about.”

“Then we need to head there now.” Kirika said standing up clearly ready to get a move on. He glanced at Nate who nodded and began to get up. He could tell something was bothering Nate but that he didn’t want to discuss it in front of Kirika so it would have to wait until they were traveling.

“All right Nate what’s bothering you,” He asked once they were flying over head while Kirika moved stealthily on the ground. Their new companion hated flying unless it was necessary and preferred to travel among the trees were she could bring down dinner for them while they traveled.

“This area is patrolled by a group that will try to kill you on sight if they see you,” Nate said shaking his head. “Superia and several female super humans have established a female dominated society in this region and use men as slaves and breeding stock.” He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “Superia gave birth a powerful mutant baby and the you of this world led the Mauraders in capturing her for Sinister.”

“And even though I’m not him if she or her followers see me there isn’t anything that will stop them from punishing me for his crimes?” Nate nodded. “Pym was aware of this?” He found it strange that Pym would be that well informed.

“He was a prisoner of the tribe at that time and fled with several other slaves,” Nate said shaking his head. “He believes the child may have been his as he was one of Superia’s favorites and he considers it another example of how the world went mad.” 

“Maybe we should go around their territory it might take us a while longer but if might be safer,” He saw Nate shaking his head. “What is it?” He realized the only thing it could be. “What we’d run into going around is even more dangerous isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Nate said and he offered no explanation. He decided not to ask and just trust that Nate knew best. He found it horrifying to think this is what their world had been heading toward before Madelyne Prior set out to change things.

The End


End file.
